Les litanies de Nimrod
by Demetryan
Summary: Existe-il des êtres nés pour faire le mal ? Cette question rythme l'existence de Deathmask, interroge la conscience de la chevalerie, abat les évidences. Le poids de l'armure du Cancer sur ses épaules ne cesse de l'alourdir, alors que Deathmask embrasse peu à peu un destin de défiance face à son ordre, dont il perçoit l'ombre derrière le lustre, la vérité derrière la gloire.
1. La parousie

**Titre** : Les litanies de Nimrod

**Auteur** : Demetryan

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Kurumada Masami.

**Note** : Je tiens à apporter quelques précisions sur la chronologie que j'ai adoptée, et qui diverge de celle du canon. C'est la seule liberté que j'ai prise (outre bien sûr le fait d'inventer un background à un personnage), la chronologie de Kurumada ne me convenant guère, en raison du très jeune âge des chevaliers. Si on rajoute à ça le fait que j'ai horreur d'écrire sur de trop jeunes enfants, j'ai donc uppé l'âge d'obtention des armures (et d'arrivée au Sanctuaire évidemment), tout en avançant la chronologie dans le temps, en déplaçant la bataille du Sanctuaire d'une dizaine d'années. Dans ce premier chapitre, DM a huit ans.  
>La fic se compose sinon de huit grandes parties, chacune possédant un certain nombre de sous-chapitres. Le premier tiers de l'histoire est consacré à la vie d'apprenti de DM, et le raccord avec l'histoire dans le mangaanime sera fera entre la partie III et la partie IV. Voilà pour les explications interminables ;3

* * *

><p><strong><em>LES LITANIES DE NIMROD<em>**

**_I – La déchéance de l'Innocence_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 1 – Le parousie<em>**

_Catane, Sicile, juin 1980_

Une fine silhouette filait comme un chat parmi la foule qui se pressait sur la place du marché. Une pomme chapardée dans une poche, un quignon de pain discrètement emprunté dans l'autre, le garçonnet s'abandonnait à la marée humaine qui voguait comme un. Le soleil de Catane écrasait le pèlerin de passage sous une chaleur étouffante, desséchait les pavés et brûlait une végétation morte avant d'avoir vécu. Le garçon salua d'une main distraite quelques vieillards entièrement vêtus de noir, installés autour d'une table à l'ombre d'un perron, puis disparut dans une maison étroite à la façade grisâtre. L'enfant retira ses chaussures d'un coup de pied et se précipita vers la cuisine où se tenait une femme petite et ronde, au visage bonhomme. En apercevant sa mère, le garçonnet partit se perdre dans ses jupons. La femme se fendit d'un soupir attendri et reprit sa tâche.

Angelo était un enfant étrange, solitaire et sauvage, mais qui se montrait d'une certaine tendresse avec elle. Quand il lui tendit, comme un trésor, la pomme qu'il avait dans la poche, elle s'en saisit en retenant son reproche et le remercia d'un sourire, avant de la poser près d'elle. L'enfant resta accroché à sa jambe et ne dit pas un mot. Claudia le laissa faire, comme toujours, et jeta un œil au fruit qui trônait désormais sur son plan de travail. L'habileté d'Angelo dans les menus larcins ne faisait plus mystère. L'enfant ne manquait pourtant de rien, mais avait quand même une forte propension à la rapine, qui embarrassait ses parents et les contraignait souvent à noyer le garçon sous des reproches qui ne semblaient guère l'atteindre.

Angelo s'arracha enfin à sa mère et grimpa sur un tabouret près de la table. Ses petites jambes battaient l'air en un rythme cadencé par le bruit de ses talons contre les pieds du siège. L'enfant, du haut de ses huit ans, ne ressemblait pas aux petits garçons et aux petites filles de son âge, et s'accordait à son existence remplie de questions et d'interrogations. Les parents d'Angelo, inquiets par l'attitude parfois déconcertante de leur fils, avaient consulté plusieurs médecins, qui avaient tous admis leur incapacité à répondre à leurs inquiétudes. Le comportement d'Angelo restait un mystère. L'enfant n'allait pas à l'école, et Claudia se chargeait elle-même de son éducation. Les regards méfiants qu'il recevait parfois, quand il sortait avec ses parents, suffisaient à rappeler au gamin qu'il n'appartenait pas au même monde que les autres. Angelo était un de ceux qui ne comptaient pour personne.

Angelo lui-même voyait le monde qui l'entourait d'une manière différente. Pour lui, il était fait d'ombres, de contours. Ce monde sentait la mort. Malgré son jeune âge, Angelo avait une conscience accrue du trépas, qui confinait parfois à l'obsession et à la fascination. Il lui était arrivé plus d'une fois de s'amuser avec le cadavre de chiens ou de chats laissé sur les bords d'une route. La chair putréfiée ne le dégoûtait pas, et la vermine grouillante n'était pour lui qu'un atour de plus dans la démonstration de la fin. Quand il trouvait une charogne, il revenait chaque jour la voir pour constater les transformations, les modifications, la façon dont la mort façonnait le cadavre, le mangeait de l'intérieur. La mort était une artiste, capable de créations uniques à chacun de ses essais. En réalité, la fin elle-même semblait marcher près d'Angelo sans que cela n'effrayât celui-ci. Désormais, cette mort mille fois éprouvée, mille fois analysée, était une part de sa conscience.

La porte d'entrée claqua soudain, et l'enfant sauta à terre. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années apparut sur le seuil de la cuisine et tapota la chevelure de son fils, d'une main peut-être un peu indifférente, avant de s'approcher de sa femme. Giovanni poussa enfin un gros soupir fatigué et s'assit à son tour quelques instants. Il jeta un œil à Angelo, mais son fils était toujours égal à lui-même perdu dans un coin de son esprit, à imaginer des choses dont le commun des mortels n'avait sans doute pas idée.

Angelo finit par déguerpir. Il remit ses chaussures et promit à sa mère de ne pas aller trop loin. Il sortit de la maison et prit par le chemin qui la contournait avant de courir quelques minutes. Un peu essoufflé, il arriva enfin près d'une route qui bordait un cours d'eau. Il avait trouvé une carcasse d'un chien écrasé par une voiture quelques jours plus tôt, et le garçon voulait constater les dégâts de la chaleur et du soleil sur le cadavre de l'animal. L'odeur nauséabonde ne l'arrêta pas, et Angelo s'accroupit près du gros molosse. Celui-ci avait eu la tête presque arrachée, et son ventre éventré laissait voir les viscères qui pourrissaient lentement, sous les volettements des mouches et les rampements de vers. L'observation était méthodique, presque chirurgicale, scientifique.

Angelo sortit un petit calepin d'une de ses poches et fouilla dans l'autre pour en tirer un crayon, quand celui-ci lui échappa et tomba dans l'herbe avant de dévaler la pente vers le cours d'eau. Angelo grogna une insulte – que sa mère lui pardonnât – et descendit prudemment en se tenant aux herbes un peu hautes. Son autre main se tendit pour attraper le crayon, et alors qu'il allait s'en saisir, le vieux roseau auquel il s'agrippait craqua dans un bruit étouffé. L'enfant tomba la tête la première dans l'eau. Le cours d'eau n'était large que de deux mètres, mais le lit restait profond et le courant plus violent qu'il n'y semblait. Angelo ne savait pas nager, et s'agitait, paniqué, incapable de crier pour appeler à l'aide. Il disparut dans une dernière inspiration.

Quand Angelo rouvrit les yeux, il était dans un endroit sombre et sale. Il se redressa lentement. Il était trempé et claquait des dents. Ses mains grattèrent le sol noir et rocailleux, puis l'enfant redressa la tête pour jeter un œil autour de lui. La rivière, la route, la végétation, le ciel et le soleil avaient disparu, mais l'odeur de la mort, elle, était encore là. Un murmure languissant trompait le silence, comme une complainte qui sonnait aux oreilles telle une ode macabre. Angelo se releva et resta sur les genoux, jetant un œil autour de lui. Son premier réflexe fut de chercher ses parents, d'appeler sa mère, mais sa voix ne reçut qu'un écho vide de sens. Angelo baissa la tête et regarda ses doigts violacés, puis leva les bras pour venir effleurer ses joues du bout de ses ongles. Elles étaient trempées. En réalité, son être tout entier dégoulinait encore de l'eau devenue glacée de la rivière. Sa peau avait pris une teinte rougie accentuée par la brûlure du froid.

Angelo distinguait au loin une vague lumière, mais ce n'était qu'un point indistinct qui paraissait disparaître de temps à autre. L'enfant se mordit la lèvre puis fit un premier pas. L'endroit autour de lui était sans début ni fin. Au-dessus de lui, tout était noir. Sous ses pieds, l'ombre également. Angelo sentait une boule au fond de sa gorge, et déjà, deux grosses larmes s'amoncelaient au coin de ses yeux. Il les combattit avec défiance et se mit en tête de gagner les petits points pâles qu'il pensait voir à l'horizon. La complainte qui les accompagnait se faisait plus traînante à chaque pas de l'enfant, et les yeux d'Angelo purent bientôt voir la longue cordée faite de silhouettes grises qui se perdaient dans un gouffre sans fond. Leur nombre semblait infini. Angelo voulut les interpeller mais aucune ne se tourna vers lui. Le garçonnet était transparent aux yeux de ces âmes décharnées. Angelo se mordit la lèvre et s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin quand une griffe glaciale se ferma sur sa jambe. Il eut un cri de pure terreur et se dégagea brusquement avant de trébucher sur la rocaille et de s'égratigner les genoux et le visage sur les pierres coupantes. Sa chair encore glacée atténua la douleur. Angelo osa un regard derrière lui et étouffa une plainte terrifiée. Un être à l'allure écorchée et malade le fixait de ses yeux brillants. Sa bouche, simple trait sur son visage émacié, s'ouvrit lentement, découvrant de petits espaces entre ses dents.

« Eh bien, voilà qui n'est pas courant. »

La voix était basse. Angelo sentit son cœur presque imploser dans sa poitrine. Allait-il mourir ? Ou était-il déjà mort ? Angelo ne dit rien, pétrifié. Le trait sur le visage étrange s'étira légèrement à nouveau, et la voix revint :

« Serait-ce toi, alors ? »

L'inquiétante silhouette fondit sur lui. Immatérielle, insaisissable, elle encerclait l'enfant de sa froideur.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir, susurra-t-elle. Pas totalement, en tout cas. »

Angelo se pinça les lèvres et renifla. Il tremblait toujours de la tête au pied, et tendit la main. Celle-ci ne rencontra que le vide.

« Qui es-tu ?

— Plus rien depuis longtemps… Toi, par contre, tu peux continuer à être. Tu dois continuer à être. Bientôt, tu trouveras en ce lieu tout ce que tu voudras devenir.

— Je ne veux pas mourir, je…

— Je te l'ai dit, tu ne vas pas mourir. »

Le froid autour de l'enfant se fit plus prégnant, et Angelo se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Terrifié, la mort au bout de l'âme, l'enfant souffla :

« Je veux rentrer chez moi. Je veux être comme avant.

— Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. »

Les ombres martyrisées, qui déambulaient autour d'eux, eurent un sursaut, tandis que l'être étrange se mettait à briller. Angelo eut le sentiment de sortir de son corps, que celui-ci ne lui appartenait plus. Il perdait peu à peu connaissance et dans son début d'inconscience, il entendit la voix souffler :

« Je m'appelle Nimrod. Bientôt, tu seras moi. Comme tous les autres avant toi ont été moi aussi. »

Angelo s'effondra dans ce creux sombre. Quand il se réveilla, la douce chaleur du soleil déclinant de Catane vint lécher sa peau. Il était allongé près du lit de la rivière, trempé de la tête aux pieds. L'enfant toussa et cracha de l'eau, puis se tourna sur le côté. Était-ce une simple hallucination provoquée par l'approche du trepas ?

Angelo se hissa péniblement sur les genoux et cracha encore de l'eau. Il s'essuya la bouche et observa ses mains tremblantes. Angelo gardait le regard vide. Il toucha son visage il avait l'impression de ne plus exister. Pourtant, c'était bien sa peau qu'il effleurait, son sang qu'il sentait pulser dans ses tempes.

Il s'écarta brusquement de la rivière, soudain terrifié par l'eau, et se réfugia en plein milieu de la route desséchée. Sa chair rendue insensible par le froid réagit à peine quand une roche aiguisée lui déchira une nouvelle fois la paume. Était-ce un cauchemar ? Pourquoi était-il en vie ? Sa conscience avait-elle chuté dans un monde à la lisière de la mort pour revenir dans l'espace des vivants ? Le petit carnet qu'il avait apporté était toujours près de la carcasse du chien, et le garçon le récupéra bien vite, avant de le mettre dans sa poche.

D'un pas traînant, Angelo se mit à marcher. Cette voix… L'avait-il rêvée, elle aussi ?

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de l'enfant. Quelque chose en lui avait changé. Quand il rentra chez lui, la nuit tombait déjà. À peine eût-il passé le pas de la porte que sa mère l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le traîner vers le salon. Elle poussa soudain un hurlement.

« Angelo ! Mon dieu, Angelo ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tes cheveux… Tes yeux… »

L'enfant ne comprenait pas et ne pouvait lire dans le regard vert de sa mère que la peur et la détresse. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, et son reflet lui arracha un cri. Ses cheveux bruns avaient blanchi et ses yeux bleus avaient laissé la place à deux pupilles rouges. Ce visage dérangeant n'était plus le sien. Il n'était plus lui, il était quelqu'un d'autre. Claudia appela son mari à travers ses pleurs, et Giovanni s'arrêta net sur le seuil de la pièce. Il dévisageait l'enfant sans comprendre.

« Que… Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Angelo restait muet. Il n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche, de peur que sa voix n'eût changé elle aussi. L'enfant se contentait de regarder ses parents, le corps alourdi d'un Autre semblant venir de l'Enfer lui-même. Angelo, depuis son réveil, sentait une étrange chaleur parcourir ses membres, lui agiter le bout des doigts. Cette chaleur n'était pas menaçante, mais sa présence latente n'avait pas disparu depuis qu'Angelo avait repris conscience.

Giovanni s'approcha de son fils et lui prit brutalement le bras, avant de le tirer vers la porte d'entrée. À peine les doigts de son père entrèrent-ils en contact avec sa peau qu'Angelo eut un grand cri douloureux. Il chercha à lui échapper, à s'arracher à lui, mais Giovanni raffermit sa prise, presque cruellement. Claudia sortit derrière eux et marcha à bonne distance, tandis que son mari traînait son fils vers une petite maison plus loin. Elle abritait l'unique médecin du village, un vieil homme proche de la retraite, dont le travail se résumait la plupart du temps à prescrire des sirops pour la toux. Malgré le soir qui approchait, Giovanni tambourina à sa porte. Angelo, près de lui, baissait la tête tandis que Claudia restait toujours en retrait. Le médecin leur ouvrit, l'air contrarié, et se calma un peu en apercevant Giovanni, qu'il connaissait bien. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Angelo, et l'homme sembla prendre pleine mesure de la raison qui poussait Giovanni à venir le voir si tard. Il les fit entrer tous les trois dans son cabinet, un bureau plutôt étroit qui sentait la poussière et le passé. Angelo, muré dans le silence, s'assit sur un fauteuil, en face du bureau. Sa mère ne disait pas un mot, elle non plus, et le médecin s'adressa à Giovanni. La discussion fut étrange le père de Angelo peinait à expliquer et voulait des réponses, mais le médecin se contentait de secouer la tête. Il n'était incapable, du haut de sa connaissance, de comprendre l'albinisme soudain d'Angelo. La particularité de l'enfant semblait d'ailleurs encore instable, comme fluctuante et maladroite.

_Ils ont peur de moi._

Angelo releva les yeux avant de se mordre la lèvre. Il n'écoutait plus les trois adultes. Il restait prostré sur sa chaise, à observer les plantes desséchées que le médecin entreposait dans un coin de son bureau. Soudain, Giovanni attrapa Angelo par l'épaule et le traîna vers la sortie, sans un mot. Une nouvelle fois, l'enfant serra les dents. Ils traversèrent quelques rues de Catane, et Angelo observa l'église de leur quartier, qui se dessinait peu à peu sous les ombres des charmes.

« Giovanni, gémit Claudia, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Tout ça, ça ne peut pas être l'œuvre de la nature. Le médecin ne peut rien y faire. Remettons-nous en à Dieu, lui seul saura nous faire revoir la lumière. »

Claudia se mordilla l'index et entra dans l'église, malgré sa peur. Giovanni partit frapper à la porte du presbytère, juste à côté, sans lâcher Angelo, qui se cachait dans son long manteau en tentant de lui échapper. Le prêtre fut tout aussi étonné que le médecin, mais bien plus réactif quand Giovanni tira Angelo devant lui.

« Il faut purifier cet enfant. Retirer le Mal en lui. »

Claudia pleura plus fort. Le prêtre demanda à Giovanni d'amener le gamin vers le grand baptistère, dont le bassin, un peu surélevé, se trouvait dans une alcôve à gauche de l'autel. À peine Angelo aperçut-il l'eau claire qu'il se mit à hurler de terreur. Le prêtre, d'autorité, arracha le gamin aux bras de son père, et le plongea dans l'eau froide, l'immergeant entièrement sans lui laisser prendre le temps de respirer. Angelo sentit l'eau s'engouffrer dans ses poumons, sous les prières et les sermons, sous les mots de pardon et de salut. Son torse entier le brûlait face à l'air qui le fuyait, et ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Angelo ouvrit la bouche et poussa un cri sous l'eau, expulsant tout ce qu'il lui restait d'air. Soudain, une vague de chaleur, cette même chaleur qui le consumait depuis son réveil, roula sur sa peau avant d'exploser en une lueur aveuglante. Angelo sentit les mains du prêtre sur ses épaules le lâcher, et l'enfant sortit la tête de l'eau avant de reprendre sa respiration à grand bruit. Il sortit du bassin et se traîna contre le carrelage puis s'allongea sur le dos, fixant la coupole d'un regard voilé. Angelo se tourna enfin sur le côté à la recherche de ses parents. Il ne trouva que des cadavres fumants aux visages déformés. Angelo se mit à genoux et s'approcha de ce qu'il restait de sa mère. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la chair purulente, grattèrent la peau. Ses mains prirent bientôt une teinte grisâtre mâtinée de rouge. Angelo s'essuya le visage, étalant le sang, les petits lambeaux de chair, la suie. Il finit par s'effondrer près d'un des bancs. Plus loin, le cadavre de son père et du prêtre étaient enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre, tas noirâtre sans identité et sans distinction.

Tout n'était que silence au fond de son âme. Abandonné par tous, Angelo sombra. Il ferma les yeux et espéra de tout cœur ne jamais se réveiller.

-o-

Le garçonnet grogna et s'agita un peu quand sa joue rencontra une surface froide. Il leva les paupières et aperçut le cadavre de sa mère, immobile, qui s'éloignait, au rythme de pas secs sur les dalles de l'église. Angelo s'agrippa plus fermement aux épaules de celui qui le portait contre lui, puis fronça aussitôt les sourcils avant de chercher à s'écarter. Pourtant, de l'homme émanait un sentiment apaisant qui calmait l'enfant. Angelo perdit à nouveau connaissance.

Quand il se réveilla, il était allongé sur un lit au matelas dur. La pièce, percée d'une seule fenêtre, sentait un peu le renfermé. Angelo bougea lentement et se gratta la joue, encore couverte de sang, de chair calcinée et de poussière. Il posa ses deux pieds au sol et se hissa sur ses jambes, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il poussa celle-ci et découvrit une grande pièce propre, meublée d'une table et de quelques commodes. Toujours seul, Angelo sortit enfin de la maison, et resta sur le seuil, observant la petite cour baignée de soleil. Dans l'air flottait une odeur de blé, et Angelo prit une inspiration à pleins poumons. Il eut envie de pleurer.

Soudain, une grande silhouette noire lui vola le soleil, et Angelo releva deux prunelles méfiantes vers un homme assez âgé, à l'allure étrange. Il portait d'étonnantes protections en métal et un casque dont Angelo n'avait jamais vu le type, pas même dans les livres d'histoire que Giovanni gardait dans sa bibliothèque. L'enfant recula, et l'homme s'accroupit devant lui. Il lui dit, d'une voix un peu lasse, mais pas méchante :

« Tu as peut-être faim ? J'ai rapporté de quoi manger. »

Angelo hocha la tête et rentra avec lui dans la baraque. L'homme alluma un vieux poste radio, dont le son ne faisait que grésiller sous les notes d'un blues lancinant. Angelo grimpa sur un tabouret puis garda la tête baissée, qu'il ne releva que lorsqu'une petite assiette fut posée devant lui. Méfiant, le gamin effleura la bouillie de millet de son doigt et fit la grimace. L'homme s'assit en face de lui et croisa les bras sur la table. Angelo finit par prendre la cuiller et avala une première bouchée, toujours en silence, puis lança :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Cela ne tira à l'inconnu qu'un petit sourire triste. Il répondit pourtant :

« Je m'appelle Malocchio.

— Pourquoi je suis là ?

— Oh, c'est une longue histoire. »

Angelo continua de manger, la mine renfrognée.

« Un destin d'attend, expliqua-t-il, platement, comme une leçon bien apprise, mais à laquelle il croyait à peine.

— Quoi ?

— Au service d'une grande déesse.

— Comme Jésus ?

— Euh… »

Malocchio eut un nouveau sourire en coin et répondit :

« Je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut dire que tu es le messie, mais si tu veux, ça remettra les choses en contexte.

— Je ne comprends pas, grogna Angelo, en jouant avec sa cuiller. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mes parents ? Au curé ? »

Malocchio passa ses doigts dans sa petite barbe de trois jours, grisonnante, puis s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise.

« C'est la naissance de l'énergie cosmique qui les a consumés. »

L'enfant regarda Malocchio avec des yeux ronds. Ces mots semblaient bien trop compliqués pour lui. L'homme sembla le comprendre et reprit :

« La chaleur que tu as ressentie en toi dans l'église… C'était l'éveil de ton cosmos. La révélation de ta nature. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te chercher. Pour faire de toi un chevalier d'Athéna.

— D'Athé-quoi ? »

Malocchio leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Pour protéger le monde, défendre la paix.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi quoi ?

— Pourquoi on doit protéger le monde ?

— Eh bien, c'est un devoir humain, après tout. Pour permettre aux gens innocents de vivre leur vie.

— Moi, je crois que personne n'est innocent en soi. »

Malocchio se pinça les lèvres. Son visage haut et sec s'était assombri, et ses yeux bruns dévisageaient le jeune garçon avec circonspection.

« Et puis, pourquoi je serais obligé de faire ça ? D'être chevalier, je veux dire.

— Pourquoi tu serais obligé de… »

La question interpella Malocchio. Lui aussi, souvent, avait questionné ce pourquoi qui ne lui avait jamais donné de réponse. Jusqu'à présent, les autres apprentis que le Sanctuaire lui avait confiés n'avaient jamais voulu savoir plus ce que ce qu'il avait bien voulu leur dire. Ils avaient tous semblé accepter une réalité pourtant dissonante en la prenant pour acquise. Malocchio lui-même y avait souvent réfléchi mais n'avait jamais trouvé de réponse valable. Que pouvait-il dire, alors, à cet enfant qui voulait comprendre toutes les facettes d'un choix qui ne lui appartenait qu'à peine et qu'il devait embrasser sans hésitation ?

« Il ne reste plus rien, soupira enfin Malocchio. Tes parents sont morts, et je crains que ton apparence joue contre toi, continua-t-il. C'est sans doute ta dernière chance.

— Papa… Il a dit que c'était quelque chose hors de la nature. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a emmené à l'église, je crois. Pour que Dieu me purifie. Est-ce qu'Athéna, c'est comme Dieu ?

— Un peu, oui. Elle pourra t'offrir une vie, un but. La force et le pouvoir. »

Les yeux d'Angelo se mirent à briller.

« Mais cela sera dur, reconnut Malocchio. Plus que tu ne peux le croire. Autant pour toi que pour les autres.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu veux savoir beaucoup de choses, hein, reprit l'autre homme, légèrement exaspéré. Parce qu'être chevalier d'Athéna, c'est avant tout apprendre à renoncer à soi, à aimer la souffrance, à comprendre la mort. Autant la sienne que celle des autres.

— Je comprends déjà très bien la mort, moi », affirma Angelo, d'une voix assurée.

Malocchio eut une petite moue et préféra mettre cette réponse sur le compte de l'insolence propre à l'enfance. Pourtant, depuis qu'il avait secouru Angelo dans l'église, il ressentait, dans les bribes de son tout jeune cosmos, les tressaillements d'une énergie plus sombre, à l'aune d'une personnalité déjà bien noire pour un enfant si jeune. Malocchio se racla la gorge et déclara :

« Je suis désolé pour tes parents.

— Il ne faut pas. Je ne suis plus triste, moi. »

Désarçonné par cette réponse emplie d'une candeur cruelle, Malocchio ramena ses mains l'une contre l'autre et observa Angelo plus en détails. Tout chez lui, déjà, était hors des normes. Malocchio tendit machinalement les doigts vers les cheveux blancs de l'enfant, mais celui-ci écarta son bras d'un geste sec. Le chevalier eut une moue circonspecte. En Angelo, s'incarnait une différence effrayante. La rougeur de son regard avait quelque chose de malsain ces deux orbes perçants paraissaient avertir d'un mal caché. Angelo était une mise en garde vivante, dont Malocchio ne connaissait pourtant pas encore les implications. Quand le cosmos du jeune garçon avait jailli, le Sanctuaire l'avait immédiatement dépêché pour le recueillir, et Malocchio, avant de partir pour Catane, n'avait aucune idée des conditions qui avaient poussé l'énergie du futur chevalier à se réveiller si brusquement. Quand il avait vu Angelo dans cette église blasphémée, l'homme avait douté. Avant même de revêtir son armure, l'enfant avait tué. À première vue, sans le vouloir. Mais sa conscience déjà entachée par la mort de ses parents ne paraissait guère alourdie par leur sang. Angelo acceptait ce dernier avec une facilité déconcertante et malsaine. Il avait été béni par le don cosmique, et la loi de la chevalerie était juste. Pourtant…

Malocchio fronça les sourcils et se leva pour éteindre la radio. Dans le silence retrouvé, l'homme se tourna vers Angelo. Ce dernier, perdu dans ses pensées, ne fit pas attention à lui.

« Tu peux te promener un peu, si tu le souhaites. Mais ne t'éloigne pas trop. Et dès demain, tu débuteras ton entraînement. Tu ne seras pas seul, si cela peut te rassurer. »

Angelo émit un grognement sourd que Malocchio ne sut interpréter.

« Qui es-tu vraiment ? demanda enfin le garçon.

— Je te l'ai dit. Je me nomme Malocchio. Je suis chevalier de la Chevelure de Bérénice. Et mon devoir est de te préparer à l'entraînement du futur chevalier du Cancer. »

Angelo parut se satisfaire de la réponse et sauta à terre avant de pousser la porte de la petite maison et de traverser la cour. Devant lui s'ouvrit une terre riche, battue par le vent et le soleil. Angelo se mit à avancer et contourna la maison. À quelques mètres se trouvait un autre baraquement, visiblement déjà occupé, et un peu plus loin, le gamin pouvait apercevoir un grand terrain sablonneux. Angelo marcha encore quelques minutes et s'installa sous un arbre, sur une petite colline.

Angelo ne comprenait pas encore. Qui était vraiment Athéna ? Que lui voulait-elle ? Pourquoi devait-il la servir ? Qu'était-ce qu'un chevalier ? Et Nimrod… Nimrod qui lui avait peut-être permis de dominer la mort et d'être plus fort qu'elle. Angelo sourit et baissa les yeux vers ses mains avant de serrer les poings.

« _Bientôt, tu seras moi_. »

Angelo ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

-o-


	2. La catabase

**Titre** : Les litanies de Nimrod

**Auteur** : Demetryan

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Kurumada Masami.

* * *

><p><strong>LES LITANIES DE NIMROD<strong>

_**I – La déchéance de l'Innocence**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2 – La catabase<strong>_

_Lieu inconnu, Sicile, mars 1981_

Angelo cracha par terre un filet de sang et s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main. Il lança un regard assassin à l'autre garçon devant lui et bondit vers lui les poings en avant. Il frappait. Frappait sans s'arrêter, ignorant les suppliques de Julius. Il se sentit pourtant soudain saisi par les épaules et repoussé en arrière. Angelo tomba sur les fesses avec une insulte et releva les yeux vers Malocchio.

« Quand l'un de tes adversaires se rend, ne t'acharne pas sur lui, Angelo, lui répéta l'homme, inlassablement.

— Je croyais que les chevaliers devaient se battre jusqu'à la mort. »

Malocchio soupira et se pencha sur l'autre garçon qui continuait de gémir au sol. Angelo avait beaucoup appris en quelques mois, peut-être trop appris. Son cosmos, encore jeune et incertain, prenait de l'assurance et écrasait peu à peu celui des autres enfants qui partageaient son quotidien. Le destin d'Angelo, ce destin si souvent évoqué, se dessinait peu à peu sous les coups qu'il distribuait et qu'il recevait sans distinction et sans retenue. Même parmi la chevalerie, l'enfant n'était pas comme les autres, et Malocchio, circonspect et parfois un peu effrayé, se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière ce garçon si incongru. Il le voyait parler tout seul. L'avait parfois aperçu penché sur le cadavre d'un animal, plusieurs jours durant. L'avait entendu prononcer des paroles sans queue ni tête. Et les certitudes du début avaient laissé leur place à un doute plus pernicieux. Plusieurs fois, Malocchio avait pensé évoquer le cas d'Angelo, poser la question qui le démangeait, ce _pourquoi_ si longtemps fui qui lui tournait et retournait dans la tête. Malgré la certaine affection que Malocchio avait pu développer pour le garçonnet, la personnalité de ce dernier le mettait mal à l'aise, comme si derrière le regard torve, il pouvait voir la vérité sur le monde. Cette vérité-là ne lui plaisait guère, trop brutale, trop cruelle.

« Tu me feras encore cinquante tours de terrain pour la peine, soupira Malocchio, tandis qu'il aidait l'autre garçon à se diriger vers le baraquement un peu plus loin.

— Si vous le dites. »

Angelo haussa les épaules avec indifférence et se mit à courir. Lui aussi sentait sa force prendre de l'ampleur et s'affirmer ; la sensation était enivrante et faisait naître chez lui un véritable sentiment de puissance. Cette conscience de ses capacités poussait l'enfant à exiger bien plus des autres et à ne pouvoir supporter la trahison de ses attentes.

Quand Malocchio y réfléchissait d'un peu trop près, l'absurdité de la situation lui sautait en plein visage. Était-il vraiment juste de transformer des enfants en machine de guerre au service d'un ordre qui les dépassait ? Angelo, plus que tous les autres, par son acharnement trop souvent cruel dans le combat, incarnait cette question sans doute blasphématoire au sein de la chevalerie, dont il ne valait jamais remettre en cause les préceptes.

L'enfant courait toujours, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Malocchio à chaque fois qu'il passait près de lui. Au fond de ce regard étrange, Malocchio voyait se dessiner leur avenir à tous. Chacun portait son destin sur ses épaules, mis au service d'une armure seulement évoquée et chimérique, et il revenait à Malocchio de sceller le sort de ces enfants qui au fond n'avaient rien demandé. Le chevalier de la Chevelure de Bérénice avait écopé d'une tâche ingrate et sale, à laquelle il n'avait jamais pu se dérober.

Malocchio ordonna enfin à Angelo s'arrêter de courir, et l'enfant revint vers lui. Il l'observa un instant en silence puis questionna :

« L'armure, comment est-elle ?

— Tu le sauras, si tu es digne de la revêtir, répondit simplement Malocchio.

— Tu l'as déjà portée ? »

Malocchio ferma les yeux et eut un petit sourire.

« Je ne suis pas le chevalier du Cancer, tu le sais bien, Angelo. Chaque armure est personnelle. Mon destin m'a offert celle de la Chevelure de Bérénice. Toi, il te donnera peut-être autre chose. »

Angelo eut pour l'homme un regard incrédule, que Malocchio soutint sans broncher. L'enfant fit la moue et finit par lâcher la remarque qui lui démangeait le bout de la langue :

« Si tu n'es pas chevalier du Cancer, pourquoi es-tu là, à t'occuper de nous ? »

Une fois encore, Malocchio essuya la réponse avec un stoïcisme presque inquiétant, qui n'échappa pas à Angelo. L'attitude cet homme changeait parfois du tout au tout, quand les questions de l'enfant abandonnaient leur innocence pour s'égarer vers des considérations qu'il n'aurait pourtant pas dû envisager.

« Il faut… un temps de préparation, répondit enfin Malocchio, après un court instant.

— À quoi ? »

Malocchio fut sauvé par la porte de la maison claquant brusquement contre le mur en pierre. L'homme se détourna d'Angelo, mais sentit le regard profond d'Angelo dans son dos, alors qu'il se tournait vers Canaan qui s'approchait d'eux.

Les interrogations de Angelo n'auraient guère dû l'étonner ; elles étaient légitimes, mais trop proches de la vérité pour que Malocchio pût y répondre. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas été autorisé à divulguer la réalité à cet enfant bien trop perspicace et empreint de bizarrerie. Le secret était lourd à porter, même pour un homme tel que lui, et Malocchio craignait plus que jamais le jour où, pour la deuxième fois en quarante ans, il aurait à décider du sort de ces enfants, dans un choix d'une injustice et d'une cruauté innommables. La première fois, il avait failli en perdre la raison, et, malgré sa loyauté envers Athéna, il avait prié pour que plus jamais ne s'élevât devant ses yeux un tel champ de ruines. Et dans des instants comme celui-ci, quand les questions d'Angelo s'invitaient un peu trop près d'une réalité dont il ne fallait jamais parler, Malocchio sentait ses convictions chavirer.

« Tiens, Canaan, reste un peu avec Angelo, s'il te plaît. Je vais aller voir comment va Julius. »

Pressé d'échapper à Angelo, Malocchio sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers le petit bâtiment qui servait d'infirmerie à quelques mètres de là. Canaan regarda la porte se fermer puis se tourna vers Angelo, avant de s'approcher de lui. Le petit Polonais sourit à son camarade et lui lança un sachet.

« C'est quoi ? grogna Angelo, méfiant.

— Des pistaches d'Adrano. J'ai réussi à… m'en procurer quand j'ai accompagné Malocchio au petit village ce matin. »

Bien que ses mots chevrotaient encore parfois, Canaan avait rapidement réussi à atteindre un niveau suffisant d'italien pour pouvoir communiquer avec Malocchio et les autres apprentis. Il avait appris quelques mots de polonais et d'hébreu à Angelo, qui se contentait de les baragouiner de temps à autre. Angelo n'avait pas le sens de la méthode, et son manque de concentration, couplé à son désintérêt, l'empêchait de progresser autant qu'il l'aurait pu.

« Merci, s'exclama-t-il enfin, alors que Canaan s'installait en face de lui.

— Tu as vraiment blessé Julius, cette fois.

— C'est de sa faute, à cet idiot, aussi, répliqua Angelo, en mâchonnant une pistache. Il n'avait qu'à se défendre.

— Il l'a fait, mais à un moment, il ne pouvait même plus bouger.

— Bah… Il s'en remettra puis ça nous fera des vacances pendant quelques jours. »

Canaan ne put retenir le petit sourire qui illumina aussitôt son visage allongé. Ses yeux bleus suivirent les doigts d'Angelo, occupés à décortiquer une autre pistache, et soudain, Canaan tendit la main pour prendre le poignet de l'autre garçon. Aussitôt, Angelo s'ébroua et reprit son bras si violemment qu'il bascula en arrière et tomba lourdement du tabouret.

« Excuse-moi, murmura Canaan, penaud. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

— Me touche pas. Me touche jamais, tu m'entends.

— Je suis désolé, Angelo. Je voulais juste que tu viennes te promener un peu avec moi. Malocchio en a sûrement pour un moment.

— Suffisait de demander. »

Angelo se redressa, attrapa le petit sachet de pistaches qu'il fourra dans la poche de son pantalon et suivit Canaan. Une petite bourrasque de vent agita les boucles brunes du garçonnet, glissa sur sa peau mate. L'être même de Canaan entrait en collusion avec celui d'Angelo, plus dans la dérobade. Canaan n'avait rien à cacher, ne pouvait de toute façon pas le faire, au contraire de l'Italien, toujours dans l'énigme. Angelo n'était rien d'autre qu'une interrogation permanente et fluctuante. Le gamin accéléra le pas pour rejoindre Canaan qui l'entraînait vers une petite colline piquée de caroubiers et d'agaves, parmi lesquels trônait un châtaigner. Canaan se planta au sommet du petit mont et mit sa main en visière.

« Ah ! On le voit bien aujourd'hui, regarde ! »

Angelo rejoint l'autre garçon et tourna les yeux vers l'horizon. L'Etna se découpait dans le ciel assombri par le jour tombant. Libéré de tout brouillard, le volcan s'offrait dans toute sa prestance et la menace dispensée par sa seule présence intimidante. Angelo tendit le bras et redressa ses doigts, serrés les uns contre les autres, puis ferma un œil. Il cacha le volcan et se contenta d'observer les quelques habitations à son pied.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi des gens voudraient vivre si près.

— On pense toujours que l'on peut tromper le danger et que l'on sera plus fort que la mort. »

Le regard clair de Canaan se perdit dans une contemplation mélancolique qu'Angelo ignora. Le Polonais se laissa tomber en arrière et s'allongea dans l'herbe brûlée par le soleil, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? demanda soudain Canaan.

— De quoi ?

— De Malocchio. De l'armure. De cette gloire qu'on nous promet.

— Ça a vraiment de l'importance, ce que je pense ?

— Juste pour savoir. Tu vois… Ma mère était contente de me voir partir, au fond. Pas parce qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, non… Bien au contraire, justement… La Pologne, pour elle… C'est l'endroit qui a vu ses parents, sa sœur mourir durant la guerre. Ses amis… Des gens comme elle… Comme moi… Un endroit qui n'existe de toute façon plus aujourd'hui et dont il faut se séparer. »

Canaan parlait peu de sa famille, du moins, de ce qu'il en restait. Après avoir vécu à Varsovie jusqu'en 1943, les grands-parents de Canaan, sa mère, Dinah, alors âgée de dix ans, et la toute jeune sœur de cette dernière, furent déportés vers Madjanek. Dinah survécut à sa famille, abattue leur jour même de son arrivée, et fut sauvée en 1944 par l'Armée rouge, dans un camp déserté par les Allemands où les prisonniers étaient livrés à eux-mêmes. Remise quelques mois plus tard à une grande tante qui avait échappé au massacre, cachée au fin fond de la Mazurie, Dinah chercha à oublier, et la naissance tardive de Canaan, près de vingt-cinq ans plus tard, en lava presque le souvenir insoutenable. Mais le passé, pour ceux qui avaient goûté à l'indicible, s'incarnait trop souvent dans le présent, et quand un homme était venu, avait promis à Canaan la liberté, la force, la justice, au nom d'un dieu tout puissant, Dinah n'avait pas hésité, et pleine d'espoir, charmée par les promesses, avait remis son fils pour l'éloigner de ce pays qui l'avait vu grandir, presque mourir, et jamais vraiment renaître.

« Je suis là parce que je le veux bien, conclut enfin Canaan. Malocchio m'a dit que si je servais Athéna, je pourrais empêcher que cela se reproduise. Ce qui est arrivé à ma famille, je veux dire. Que je pourrais empêcher que l'on tue des innocents sans raison, que l'on massacre des peuples entiers.

— Tu le crois ?

— Bien sûr, sourit Canaan. L'énergie… je la sens en moi. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que Malocchio a inventé. Et je sais que toi aussi, tu la ressens.

— Peut-être, oui. Mais tu sais, même si tu n'avais pas voulu, en fait, je crois que ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose.

— C'est ton cas ? »

Angelo haussa les épaules avec indifférence et répliqua :

« Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, par la force des choses. Malocchio est venu me chercher. Mes parents étaient morts, je n'avais plus rien de toute façon. Il m'a conduit ici, puis il m'a expliqué. Athéna… Les dieux. Avant, je pensais qu'il n'y en avait qu'un.

— Moi, je pensais qu'il n'y en avait plus », souffla Canaan, d'une voix rendue basse par l'émotion.

Angelo continuait de grignoter les pistaches, jetant les coques devant lui.

« Parfois, je me demande si Malocchio n'est pas juste fou. »

Canaan éclata d'un rire clair et honnête.

« Il faut au moins ça pour dévouer sa vie à la souffrance », reconnut-il enfin.

Une nuit chaude enveloppait peu à peu les deux enfants, et l'Etna, au loin, se perdait dans l'obscurité.

« Allez, on rentre, s'exclama Canaan, en bondissant sur ses jambes. On fait la course ? Le dernier arrivé prend le lit du dessous pour ce mois !

— Quoi ? Hé ! C'est pas du jeu, ça ! », s'exclama Angelo, alors que l'autre garçon partait comme une fusée.

Angelo s'élança à sa suite et arriva une petite minute après Canaan qui l'attendait, hilare et un peu transpirant. Malocchio regardait les deux enfants, ses yeux bruns emplis d'une tristesse profonde, que ni Canaan ni Angelo ne saisirent.

« Julius restera à l'infirmerie jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, commenta-t-il enfin. Tu iras le voir demain pour lui dire que tu es désolé, Angelo.

— Pff. »

Malocchio voulut avancer la main pour tapoter le crâne d'Angelo, mais se retint au dernier moment. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, l'enfant refusait d'être touché et ses combats au corps-à-corps tournaient presqu'au règlement de compte avec un ennemi imaginaire, ou du moins, que ni Malocchio ni les autres apprentis ne pouvaient percevoir. Le chevalier de la Chevelure de Bérénice n'ignorait rien des particularités que pouvait faire naître un cosmos encore frémissant, et il mettait le dédain d'Angelo pour tout contact sur le compte des ondulations nouvelles d'une énergie étrangère qui faisait parfois peur. En réalité, Malocchio ne voulait pas chercher à dépasser la limite que sa raison lui imposait. Cela devait être ça, et rien d'autre.

« Allez vous laver les mains et revenez là pour manger. Demain, la journée risque d'être un peu plus difficile que d'habitude. »

Angelo grommela pendant que Canaan baissait la tête. Le dîner se fit dans le calme, toujours au rythme de cette vieille radio que Malocchio n'éteignait que lorsqu'il allait se coucher. Elle diffusait de vieilles chansons qu'Angelo se prenait à fredonner parfois sans s'en rendre compte.

Une fois dans son lit, dans le silence de la petite chambre qu'il partageait d'ordinaire avec Canaan et Julius, Angelo mit plus de temps à s'endormir que d'habitude. Les mots du petit Polonais, plus tôt sur la colline, ne quittaient plus Angelo. Canaan, Julius, lui-même… Le choix ne leur avait jamais appartenu, et l'obsession tenace de Malocchio à vouloir fuir ses questions n'avait fait que renforcer le doute dans le cœur de l'enfant. Il n'arrivait pas à ressentir en lui une véritable foi à l'égard d'une entité dont il avait entendu parler pour la première fois quelques mois auparavant et dont il était incapable d'imaginer les moindres traits. Athéna demeurait une abstraction pour Angelo, mais cette abstraction exigeait pourtant de lui un sacrifice sur lequel il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il lui était vaguement reconnaissant de lui avoir trouvé un toit, de quoi manger, d'avoir continué là où ses parents s'étaient arrêtés, mais cette reconnaissance s'arrêtait à l'aune d'une question aussi simple qu'un pourquoi qui demeurait sans réponse.

Angelo se tourna sur le côté et renifla. Canaan dormait sans un mouvement, sans un bruit, à peine celui de sa respiration. Angelo n'avait jamais parlé à quiconque de cette rencontre étrange au fond d'un abysse qui respirait la mort. Il n'y était jamais retourné depuis et se demandait même si tout cela n'avait pas été qu'une illusion provoquée par l'approche de la fin. Étonnamment, alors qu'il était pétri de questions, Angelo n'avait jamais évoqué cet endroit entièrement fait d'ombre où semblait régner un être lui aussi fait d'obscurité mais dont les mots s'étaient ancrés profondément dans l'esprit du gamin – alors terrifié à l'idée de mourir. Considérait-il que Nimrod l'avait sauvé ? D'instinct, Angelo comprenait que ce qu'il avait vu ne devait pas sortir de son cerveau et que cette révélation avait une inestimable valeur qu'il fallait mieux garder pour lui. L'apparence d'Angelo portait en elle-même le poids de son égarement au sein de ce monde sans couleur, qui lui avait retiré le brun de ses cheveux et le bleu de ses yeux. Malocchio n'avait jamais demandé à l'enfant s'il était né ainsi, et de toute façon, Angelo aurait menti sciemment pour cacher ce qu'il y avait à cacher. Le gamin se tourna de l'autre côté et rabattit la couverture sur sa tête. Le volet de la chambre fermait mal et laissait passer la lumière diffuse de la lune, derrière les quelques nuages qui erraient dans le ciel. Angelo pressa soudain la main sur sa poitrine, attendit quelques instants puis poussa un soupir. Les battements de son cœur étaient si faibles, à peine perceptibles sous la pulpe de ses doigts.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Canaan n'était plus dans la chambre, et Angelo se redressa lentement avant de sortir de la pièce. Il se glissa jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et contourna la maison. Malocchio était avec le Polonais, à quelques mètres de là, et semblait, aux grands gestes qu'il faisait, lui dispenser quelques conseils de combat. Angelo demeura en retrait, assis en tailleur, et observa Canaan. Celui-ci était doué, rapide et vif, plus intelligent dans ses stratégies que lui, qui avait tendance, pour éviter tout contact, à privilégier l'esquive puis la force brute, plus que toute autre chose. Quand il n'avait plus le choix, Angelo distribuait autant de coups qu'il le pouvait, mais seulement pour s'écarter au plus vite de son adversaire, quitte à taper un peu trop violemment.

Canaan méritait sans doute plus que lui l'armure qu'on leur promettait depuis quelques mois. Il avait su trouver la foi, la volonté de se battre pour la chimère que leur agitait Malocchio devant les yeux, avait accepté de se plier à un dogme dont il ignorait encore la teneur. Canaan, contrairement à Angelo, avait embrassé le chemin qui avait été tracé devant lui.

Quand Angelo avait une nouvelle fois questionné Malocchio sur le devenir des deux apprentis malchanceux, le chevalier de la Chevelure de Bérénice avait encore choisi la fuite. Allait-il les abandonner, une fois qu'il n'aurait plus besoin d'eux ? Angelo quitta enfin sa place et s'approcha de Malocchio et Canaan. Ce dernier, dès qu'il vit son camarade, accourut vers lui en souriant.

« Angelo ! Maître Malocchio a une nouvelle pour nous !

— Au lieu de me crier dessus comme ça, dis-moi ce qu'il y a, plutôt, grogna Angelo, les mains dans les poches, se balançant sur ses talons.

— Attends, il faut qu'on aille trouver Julius !

— Je vais le chercher, sourit Malocchio. Ne bougez pas de là, les enfants. »

Le chevalier de la Chevelure de Bérénice abandonna les deux garçons et se dirigea vers la petite infirmerie. Canaan, près d'Angelo, semblait surexcité.

« Malocchio m'a raconté où l'on irait après. En Grèce ! Dans un endroit qui s'appelle le Sanctuaire. Il m'a dit que c'était très beau, que les gens de là-bas nous accueilleraient bien.

— Je ne crois pas que nous irons ensemble…

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Il n'y a qu'une armure. Qu'une seule place. Ce Sanctuaire n'aura sans doute pas besoin des perdants.

— J'aurais aimé que l'on reste ensemble, soupira Canaan. Tu es mon ami, Angelo. Ça ne serait pas pareil sans toi. »

Angelo se pinça les lèvres. Trop honnête, Canaan se perdait dans une certaine sensiblerie qui avait tendance à l'agacer. Pourtant, Canaan, aux yeux d'Angelo, représentait plus qu'il n'acceptait d'en dire ; il était l'ami qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant, et la perspective d'être séparé de lui réveillait en lui une désagréable sensation d'abandon et de solitude. Malocchio revint enfin, accompagné de Julius. Celui-ci lança un regard en biais à Angelo et resta près du chevalier de la Chevelure de Bérénice.

« Angelo, commença Malocchio.

— Oui, oui. Je suis désolé, grogna l'enfant, le nez froncé.

— Ce n'est pas grave, c'est bon. Ça arrive. »

Julius, de sa voix ronde, balaya l'affront d'Angelo sans le moindre effort. C'était peut-être cela qui énervait le plus l'autre enfant : cette capacité à toujours passer outre, dépasser le ressentiment et ne jamais se perdre dans la rancœur. Julius ne savait que donner l'absolution. Le jeune Italien, originaire de Rome, était arrivé quelques jours après Canaan et quelques jours avant Angelo, et avait toujours eu du mal à trouver sa place parmi eux. D'une force plus tendre et d'une volonté moins ferme, il se faisait trop souvent marcher sur les pieds, et Angelo n'imaginait pas une seule seconde qu'il pût être l'élu de cette armure si prestigieuse. À ses yeux, de toute façon, seul Canaan en était digne.

« Pense-le, au moins, soupira Malocchio. Bon, puisque Julius est là lui aussi… Il est désormais temps de vous mettre au courant. Le choix de l'armure approche. Le 21 du mois de juin.

— Le premier jour du premier décan du Cancer, remarqua Canaan.

— En effet. Ce jour-là, l'armure désignera son prochain porteur, et celui-ci partira pour la Grèce, afin de rencontrer son maître.

— Qu'arrivera-t-il aux deux autres ? »

Malocchio se tourna vers Angelo, et le jeune garçon vit clairement, dans les prunelles brunes de l'autre homme, un profond désespoir. Malocchio préféra se murer dans le silence.

ɤ

_Lieu inconnu, Sicile, 21 juin 1981_

Malocchio n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il était resté allongé sur son lit, à fixer la pénombre, à écouter le silence. Dans un coin de sa chambre, son armure avait parfois été secouée de quelques tremblements, que Malocchio avait choisi d'interpréter comme une accusation et une réprobation. _C'est la dernière fois. La dernière_. Il se leva aux aurores, se para de sa protection divine et monta jusqu'à la petite colline, où il s'assit, face à l'Etna. Malocchio joignit soudain les mains et pria, à la recherche d'un petit bout de force. Il quitta la colline un instant, descendit et s'agenouilla dans l'herbe rase.

Quand le soleil marqua, dans le ciel, la position des sept heures, le chevalier de la Chevelure de Bérénice se redressa et redescendit vers la petite maison. Canaan, Julius et Angelo l'attendaient, vêtus de leurs plus beaux habits d'entraînement. Malocchio sourit aux enfants, prit son inspiration et déclama, d'une voix solennelle, qui tremblait un peu :

« Aujourd'hui, la justice et l'honneur s'offrent à vous. Luttez du mieux que vous le pouvez et prouvez que vous êtes dignes de servir Athéna, le Sanctuaire et le bien du monde. »

Malocchio se saisit d'une petite sacoche de toile et la tendit devant lui.

« Piochez une de trois pierres qui se trouvent à l'intérieur. »

Les trois enfants, qui ne comprenaient pas encore tout à fait les enjeux de ce jour si particulier, plongèrent chacun leur tour la main et n'ouvrirent leur poing qu'à l'injonction de Malocchio. Julius et Angelo avaient tiré une pierre rouge, Canaan, une grise.

« Le premier combat opposera Angelo à Julius. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers l'arène d'entraînement. Canaan s'installa sur le petit banc en pierre qui bordait l'un des côtés du terrain sablonneux, tandis que Malocchio conduisit Julius et Angelo en son centre.

« Ne retenez pas vos coups. La gloire vous attend. Qu'Athéna soit avec vous. »

Malocchio recula et se posta à quelques mètres des deux garçons, qui s'observèrent un court instant, encore indécis. Étonnamment, Julius attaqua le premier, et son poing cueillit Angelo à la mâchoire, le projetant au sol. Angelo gémit et eut tout juste le temps de rouler sur le côté pour esquiver la nouvelle attaque de l'autre garçon. Il se redressa aussi rapidement qu'il le put, et darda sur Julius deux yeux étroits et furieux. À son tour, il se jeta sur lui. Et comme un mois auparavant, il le frappa. Il le frappa pour simplement être là, l'obliger à le toucher, à ressentir ce qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Il n'était plus question d'armure, mais de libération. Il lui brisa trois dents de son poing, et du sang se mit à couler le long du menton de Julius, dans son cou, alors que le jeune garçon était à terre, Angelo au-dessus de lui. La voix brisée de l'enfant s'éleva soudain :

« Maître ! Maître, arrêtez-le, il va me tuer ! »

Malocchio ne broncha pas et continua d'observer ses deux apprentis.

« Maître, maître… aidez-moi… »

Malocchio arrêta Canaan qui s'était levé pour intervenir, et poursuivit sa contemplation, les dents serrées et les yeux humides. Angelo joignit soudain les poings et leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête, avant de les abattre, telle une massue, sur le crâne de Julius, dont les cris résonnèrent dans le matin calme du premier jour de l'été. Bientôt, pourtant, l'enfant se tut. Il n'y avait que la respiration bruyante d'Angelo, les pleurs de Canaan, toujours retenu par Malocchio. Ce dernier regardait le corps de Julius, son crâne éclaté et ses beaux cheveux blonds désormais tachés de chair et de sang. Angelo s'écarta enfin et recula avant de tomber sur les fesses. Il ne comprenait plus. Il se tourna vers Malocchio à la recherche d'une réponse, encore, mais ne trouva rien qu'un silence empreint de culpabilité.

« Pourquoi ? souffla soudain Canaan.

— Canaan, s'il te plaît, prends position à ton tour. »

Le Polonais s'avança vers le centre de l'arène et prit position face à Angelo, en prenant soin de ne pas croiser la vue du cadavre de Julius, un peu plus loin.

« Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi. Je ne veux pas te tuer.

— Je ne veux pas non plus. L'armure est à toi, j'abandonne. »

Angelo tremblait. Avait-il vraiment tué Julius ? Avait-il vraiment voulu le faire ? Une force irrépressible au fond de lui l'avait poussé à frapper sans s'arrêter, à prendre plaisir dans le sang, à jouer avec la mort, mais Canaan… Canaan était différent.

« Maître, j'abandonne. Donnez l'armure à Canaan.

— Je suis désolé, Angelo, répliqua Malocchio. Je ne peux pas. Il faut… Il faut que vous vous battiez. L'armure doit choisir elle-même, et si vous refusez… je n'aurai pas le choix. Il faudra que je vous tue tous les deux. »

La fin de la phrase mourut dans un murmure. Angelo et Canaan se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre et se dévisagèrent d'un regard sombre.

« Pardonne-moi, Angelo. Cette armure… Il me la faut, pour ma mère, pour tous ceux avant elle, et tous ceux après. »

Canaan, à l'image de Julius, attaqua le premier. Mais il n'avait rien de commun avec le Romain, et Angelo sut qu'il ne pourrait s'en sortir qu'comptant sur la chance et la ruse. Leur cosmos, encore jeunes et incertains, s'étaient soudain réveillés plus violemment encore qu'à l'accoutumée, et l'énergie brillait presque au bout de leurs doigts. Angelo esquiva plusieurs coups et soudain se laissa chuter au sol. D'abord surpris, Canaan s'apprêta à se jeter sur lui quand l'Italien lui lança une poignée de sable au visage. L'autre laissa échapper un gémissement et se frotta les yeux de son bras, tentant de se concentrer pour percevoir les bribes du cosmos d'Angelo. Celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il le fit tomber à terre d'un croche-pied rapide et lui attrapa la tête avant de la cogner violemment contre le sol, pour l'assommer. Angelo plaqua alors sa main sur la bouche et le nez de Canaan, et utilisant son cosmos pour écraser d'énergie le petit Polonais, il finit par lui faire perdre connaissance avant de l'étouffer pour de bon.

« Je suis désolé, Canaan, souffla Angelo à son oreille. Désolé. »

Le cosmos de l'Italien explosa brusquement, et l'enfant se prit le visage entre les mains, étalant le sang épais de Julius sur sa peau. Malocchio, le pas mal assuré, s'approcha de lui, et quand Angelo leva vers lui ses yeux rouges, le chevalier de la Chevelure de Bérénice ne vit que le visage de la mort.

« Pourquoi ?

— Angelo…

— Répondez-moi, maintenant. Pourquoi ?

— Plus tard… Je vais m'occuper d'eux. Va te reposer dans la chambre, soigne-toi si tu en as besoin. »

Angelo se hissa sur ses jambes mais ne prit pas le chemin du baraquement. Il suivit Malocchio, qui, après avoir pris Julius dans ses bras, avoir frôlé d'une main triste ce qu'il restait de lui, transporta le corps meurtri vers la plaine, de l'autre côté de la colline. Deux trous avaient été creusés là ce matin, la terre encore fraîche. Malocchio déposa Julius dans l'un d'eux et le recouvrit lentement avant de se relever et d'aller chercher Canaan, qu'il enterra près de son ami. Angelo, toujours en retrait, aperçut soudain tous les petits monticules de terre, alignés là les uns après les autres.

Tous ces enfants morts avant eux.

« Combien ? gronda-t-il, les dents serrées.

— De ?

— De trous. Combien ?

— Je n'ai jamais voulu compter, avoua Malocchio. Viens, Angelo. »

Le chevalier de la Chevelure de Bérénice prit la main amorphe de l'enfant, qui, pour la première fois, ne se déroba pas, et l'entraîna avec lui. Angelo se retourna, observa les deux trous déjà rebouchés, l'Etna au loin, les caroubiers et les agaves, une dernière fois. Malocchio conduisit Angelo jusqu'à la maison et le fit assoir sur un tabouret avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. L'enfant crut entendre des sanglots, et quand le chevalier de la Chevelure de Bérénice revint près de lui, il aperçut ses yeux bruns rougis, ses efforts pour déglutir et se calmer. Malocchio fit un premier geste pour toucher Angelo, mais cette fois, se ravisa au dernier moment. Il réprima un hoquet de surprise quand le petit garçon lui prit le poignet, en serrant les dents, et fixa les doigts pâles d'Angelo.

« Pourquoi ? »

Malocchio s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand l'enfant l'interrompit :

« Répondez-moi honnêtement. Pourquoi deux d'entre nous devaient mourir ? J'avais abandonné, j'avais donné l'armure à Canaan. Je n'en voulais plus. Alors, pourquoi ?

— C'est… C'est la volonté du Cancer. L'armure ne s'offre qu'à celui qui sait dépasser sa morale pour vaincre le Faible et le Juste. Car ainsi, elle sait qu'il n'hésitera jamais à la servir au-delà de ce qui est bien. »

Angelo lâcha Malocchio et murmura :

« Le Faible… Le Juste… Julius… et Canaan.

— C'est toujours ainsi. Deux des apprentis doivent offrir leur sang pour forcer la garde du signe du Cancer. C'est comme ça depuis l'éternité, et ça sera comme ça pour l'éternité à venir. »

Malocchio passa la main sur son visage et reprit d'une voix tremblante :

« Je ne peux plus vivre avec cette idée. Maintenant que tu as été choisi, je n'aurai plus jamais à supporter cela.

— Refusez. »

Le chevalier de la Chevelure de Bérénice eut un sourire triste.

« Tu ne refuses rien au Sanctuaire et à Athéna.

— Et pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-elle fait de si bien pour mériter tout ça ? »

Le ton si tranchant de Angelo déstabilisa Malocchio qui, après un long temps de réflexion, admit :

« Elle est là pour le bien de l'humanité.

— Pas toute entière, apparemment.

— Tout le monde ne peut pas être sauvé. Angelo…

— Je me fiche d'Athéna. Si je peux être fort grâce à ce qu'elle m'offre, alors… Le monde que je dois défendre ne me plaît pas, il n'est pas comme je voudrais. Comme il faudrait qu'il soit. Je me débrouillerai pour m'en faire un à mon goût. »

Malocchio voulut parler à nouveau mais se mordit la lèvre violemment. Angelo défiait déjà son ordre avec une insolence démesurée, confessant sa désobéissance sans même trembler. Les yeux rouges de l'enfant contenaient toute son âme, et ce qu'y vit Malocchio ne fut qu'une désolation à venir. Il ne pouvait aller contre la volonté de sa déesse, de l'armure, qui avaient désigné ce garçon peint de noir et de sang comme légitime à se parer de l'or sacré. Le futur d'Angelo s'était resserré brusquement pour ne devenir qu'un simple trait mais le gamin échappait déjà à cette ligne continue pour en tracer une autre, asymptotique, suivant la première sans jamais la rejoindre ni la croiser.

Angelo jouait de cruauté, prenait de temps à autre plaisir à la souffrance des autres, ignorait les convenances, manquait d'éthique, même si, quelques fois il savait faire preuve d'un brin d'humanité. Il était, en somme, tout ce que l'armure du Cancer désirait : un être capable d'assez de liberté pour satisfaire un or pas tout à fait pur lui non plus. L'armure choisissait toujours un chevalier à son image. Angelo n'était pas à blâmer.

Malocchio se releva. La mort de Canaan, surtout, lui brisait leur cœur, même s'il avait compris depuis longtemps. L'enfant avait mis tant d'espoir dans l'obtention de cette armure, persuadé de pouvoir changer le monde, et Malocchio n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui dire que le seul monde qu'il changerait serait le sien, en le remplissant d'obscurité. Peut-être était-ce un mal pour un bien. Le Cancer aurait corrompu cet enfant et aurait écrasé chacun de ses idéaux. Chez Angelo, il n'y avait rien à corrompre.

Malocchio ne détestait pourtant pas le garçonnet. Il avait pour lui une certaine tendresse, mâtinée d'abandon. S'il avait succombé aujourd'hui, à la place de Julius ou Canaan, Malocchio aurait ressenti la même douleur, mais peut-être, aussi, un peu de soulagement.

« Maintenant, Angelo… Il va falloir te préparer pour ton départ. Demain, nous prendrons un avion pour la Grèce.

— Tu resteras avec moi ?

— Non…

— Oh. »

Un léger voile de tristesse s'abattit sur le visage de l'enfant, que celui-ci chassa rapidement d'un geste de la tête.

« Je n'oublierai pas ce que tu as fait pour moi, avoua-t-il enfin. C'est toi qui es venu me chercher.

— Ne me remercie pas. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas si je t'ai rendu service. »

Angelo eut un petit rire mécanique avant de se lever à son tour et de se diriger vers la chambre. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le pas de la porte puis avança vers le lit de Canaan avant de s'y asseoir. Angelo ne savait pas s'il s'en voulait ou non. Il avait souvent eu, à l'égard du Polonais une attitude ambiguë : il l'avait autant admiré que moqué, quelques fois méprisé. Mais Canaan n'avait pas mérité de finir ainsi, écrasé par un mensonge, érigé en simple clé destinée à lui ouvrir la porte d'un Sanctuaire qui réclamait des vies avant même qu'il lui eût juré fidélité. Comment, ensuite, prétendre défendre la justice, si la justice elle-même, dès le départ, faisait des concessions et se parait d'hypocrisie ?

Angelo resta ici une heure, sans bouger, si absorbé en lui-même que Malocchio n'osa le troubler. Le chevalier de la Chevelure de Bérénice prépara le dîner, mit un peu d'ordre dans la vieille maison qui bientôt, retrouverait le calme et le silence. Malocchio n'aurait bientôt pour compagnie plus que l'Etna, plus que la colline, ses caroubiers, ses agaves et les centaines de petites tombes, à son pied. Aujourd'hui, il fleurirait quatre sépultures. Des années auparavant, il avait déjà décoré deux petites tombes, quand il avait dû superviser l'épreuve de l'actuel chevalier du Cancer. Malocchio retournerait ensuite à sa retraite, en espérant oublier, en espérant que plus jamais, le sanctuaire d'Athéna ne lui demanderait de regarder deux enfants mourir en son nom.

ɤ

_Lieu inconnu, Grèce, 22 juin 1981_

Angelo marchait derrière Malocchio, portant sur son épaule un petit sac en toile. Ils venaient de traverser un village de quelques maisons, serré contre un escarpement rocheux, mais n'avaient croisé âme qui vive. Le chemin se fit plus abrupt et bientôt, Malocchio s'arrêta devant une arche en pierre, ouvrant sur une longue route butant contre un escalier.

« Voici le Sanctuaire, Angelo. C'est ici que tu vivras désormais.

— Cela ne vaut pas la Sicile, répliqua l'enfant avec dédain.

— Rien ne vaut la Sicile », appuya Malocchio, avec un sourire triste.

Il reprit sa marche, Angelo sur les talons, et gravit le long escalier. Ils contournèrent un ensemble de grands temples qu'Angelo observa avec attention et curiosité, pour achever leur course devant le palais, au sommet. Malocchio s'approcha d'un des deux gardes et échangea quelques mots avec lui, puis fit signe à Angelo de le suivre. Le gamin obéit en traînant des pieds et pénétra avec lui dans un hall large et haut, rempli de colonnades en marbre. Malocchio s'apprêtait à poursuivre quand des pas, derrière lui, lui firent tourner les talons. Un homme s'approcha d'eux. Il était grand et large d'épaules. Sa chevelure blonde, en pagaille, s'ébouriffait autour de son visage sévère percé de deux yeux bleus, et les vêtements sombres qu'il portait durcissaient ses traits. D'instinct, Angelo recula. L'autre observa Malocchio, se pencha vers l'enfant, le détailla de longues secondes, puis déclama, d'une voix grave :

« Je suis Patrocle du Cancer. Je suis ton nouveau maître. »

ɤ

* * *

><p>Merci pour les commentaires :3 J'espère que la suite aura été à la hauteur.<p> 


End file.
